tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Poetic Dragon/The Chronicle of The Valkyrie
Sorry i lied about my previous blog setup, but i promise this shall make up for it. This will be a story of super awesomeness. It will exist in Two major parts, but of course as with any great work of literature it will be in chapters. The First major part shall be written by yours truly. The second will be written by Sunny. This is the story of how The Valkyrie came to be. Introctory Chapter He awoke from his slumber just before dawn in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. His dream, no, nightmare had awoken him. Dark images of a lion slaughtering a lamb, a viper killing a child, and a mother bear eating her cub were still fresh on his mind. As badly as he knew and wanted to be terrified and disgusted by these images, they had a sense of pleasure to them. How could I feel this way''He thought.Silas Aronos got out of bed and stumbled to his closet where he put on his usual special mage robes. After donning his attire, he stumbled into the den to see his fire had almost died. He poked and prodded it, adding wood, until it was once again roaring. As he stared in the flames, he tried to think of how he could better the world by his research in magic. As of late he had been delving deep in to daedric knowledge. This work seemed to be tied to his day and night hauntings of his mind. ''GAH!! his mind now burned with pain. Every time he tried to stop working on this research or try to do good this happened. ''I am through with this!!''He thought. Today will be the day that I will make it go away. He arose from his chair by his fire to go fetch his apprentice. "Kai, wake up! I require your assistance!"Silas said hating how evil his voice had begun to sound but yet it sounds so wonderful. "Yes master. I shall be down in a bit!"Kai returned from the upstairs bedroom. "Do not delay. Today is vital to me!"Silas stated, his voice radiating hate and anger. "Yes Master!" Silas awaited for his apprentice by his enchantment forge. He was dreading the action he was preparing for. He knew the only way to see relief from this pain was to remove the only part of him he loved. But to lock away what good he had left was horrible, unjust, and unfair, yet he knew he had no choice. Soon the apprentice had arrived. "Master I am here. What is the lesson for today?" "No lesson, in fact, no more lessons. This is a gift i ask you to do for me. After this you will be ready. You do not need me any longer" "Are you sure teacher?" "I am sure Kai. And do not call me teacher any longer. You may call me Silas. Kai, no matter what happens after this i want you to know that I have enjoyed teaching you and wish you the best in all your ventures." "Yes sir...I mean Silas." "Right now let's get started. Do you see this Amulet? I need to enchant it with something." "Yes Silas shall i fetch the soul gem?" "No. A soul gem will not be necessary." "Ok...How may I be of assistance?" "I need you to pour your magicka into this forge. You understand?" "Yes Silas." "Ok when i say go you must." With that, Silas cut his hand and placed it on the forge and began to chant. His eyes turned black but the chanting continued. "NOW!" a demonic voice commanded. Kai immediately did as he was instructed. When he did so with in 5 seconds, they both were thrown back. Silas stood up now radiating with black aura. Kai looked at him in fear. "Silas are you ok?"Kai asked worriedly. "Never felt better!"Silas chuckled in a evil voice. With that, Silas, with palm up, took his right hand and pulled at the air. Kai soon started gasping for air. He was choking. "Sil, uckgh..Sil...uckgh..Stop...." Kai fell dead. The young high elf had been suffocated. Silas walked out of his manor laughing evilly, never to return to it again. Category:Blog posts